Trip to Your Heart
by sorakirarin
Summary: Kisah lucu tentang perjalanan wisata kelas 3-E ke Pulau Okinawa selama 4 hari 3 malam setelah berhasil mengalahkan kelas 3-A - "Asano-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" - Karma. Lah, ada Asano? Dia kan anak kelas 3-A! - For Event LINE Group: Event Dea 'Pergi Jalan-Jalan'. - Dojeon! (Challenge!)


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) © Matsui Yuusei (Manga) and Kishi Seiji (Anime TV)**

 **Trip to Your Heart** **© sorakirarin**

 **Warning: Semi AU, OOC Level 100, Miss Typo(s), Bisa menyebabkan iritasi di mata, hati, dan jantung anda.**

 **Event LINE Group: Event Dea - Pergi Jalan-Jalan**

•

 **도전** **!**

•

"Perhatian, semuanya. Tiga hari lagi, kita akan mengadakan perjalanan ke Pulau Okinawa dan menginap selama 4 hari 3 malam. Wisata libur musim panas ini kita dapatkan karena meraih nilai terbaik dan atas perjanjian kita dengan kelas 3-A."

Suara Sang Ketua Kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka, Isogai Yuuma memecahkan keheningan singkat yang teman-temannya buat. Beberapa yang masih sibuk menyantap bekalnya langsung terdiam dan bersorak serempak.

"YES!"

Namun, tidak untuk siswa cerdas berambut merah yang katanya masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemuda berambut merah yang pen—ehem, maksudnya kurang tinggi—dari anime sebelah. Pemuda berwajah tampan ini hanya diam di kursinya. Namun, sembari menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

"Eh~ _Omoshiroi_ ," gumamnya.

"Karma _-kun_? Nampaknya, kau menyukai acara wisata musim panas ini," ujar sahabat karibnya yang berambut biru muda.

Akabane Karma nama si Merah dan Shiota Nagisa nama si Biru Muda. Keduanya dan anak kelas 3-E lainnya sedang menikmati bekal mereka. Karma memegang sekotak kecil susu rasa strawberry kesukaannya.

"Tentu saja, Nagisa _-kun_ ," ujarnya. "Kita pasti bisa memanfaatkan kelemahan Koro _-sensei_ untuk membunuhnya."

"Kau benar, Karma _-kun_. Ku harap, kita bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik," balas Nagisa.

Objek yang sedang dibicarakan malah sedang berjalan di koridor sambil menunduk ke arah bawah. Beberapa anak-anak—termasuk Nagisa dan Karma—yang memperhatikan Koro- _sensei_ memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada apa dengan gurita itu?" tanya Terasaka.

"Heh~ Paling sedang menatap dompet kecilnya yang uangnya tinggal sedikit," balas Karma.

Koro- _sensei_ yang mendengarnya langsung pundung dan berlinang air mata. Nampaknya, ucapan Karma memang kenyataan. Membuat anak-anak muridnya _sweatdrop_ bersamaan. Tak lama, bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi dan mereka kembali duduk dengan normal. Koro- _sensei_ memasuki kelas dengan wajah suram. Ia lalu memukul-mukulkan tentakelnya yang empuk ke dinding.

" _Nee_ , Karma _-kun_. Sepertinya kau membuat Koro _-sensei_ pundung," ujar Ritsu.

Karma tidak menjawab melainkan diam saja. Ia nampaknya tidak tahu bahwa Koro- _sensei_ sedang merencanakan sesuatu dalam hati. Mungkin, sebagai pembalasan dendam.

 **~Event Dea~**

Hari H pun tiba. Semua anak kelas 3-E sudah mempersiapkan perlengkapan mereka. Meski Karma nampak biasa saja dan cuek, ia sebenarnya cukup bersemangat menyambut liburan musim panas ini. Tentu saja, karena ia dan teman-temannya akan mendapat kesempatan untuk membunuh Koro _-sensei_ lebih besar.

Mata berwarna _mercury_ milik Karma melirik-lirik ke arah lain. Sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal di dekat kerumunan anak 3-E. Rambut _dirty blonde_ itu cukup mencolok diantara anak lain.

"Kayaknya kenal deh," gumamnya dan perlahan mendekati objek yang ia lihat.

Matanya langsung membelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Ia langsung bertingkah _cool_ lagi. Kalau orang itu lihat bisa tengsin dia.

"Asano- _kun_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Manusia yang namanya disebut—Asano Gakushuu—menoleh dan mendapati Karma sedang memandanginya. Gakushuu hanya menunjukkan seringai kecilnya yang nampak menyebalkan di mata Karma. "Kau tidak diberitahu oleh wali kelasmu?" tanya Gakushuu.

'Koro _-sensei_ bertemu dengan Asano?' batin Karma.

"Memang dia bilang apa padamu?" tanya Karma. "Katanya, dia mengundangku untuk ikut liburan musim panas di Pulau Okinawa karena aku mendapat nilai tertinggi sesekolah," jawab Gakushuu enteng.

Karma hanya diam dan berjalan meninggalkan Gakushuu. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sekarang ada di halaman gedung utama. Tujuan Karma hanya satu, mau menghampiri Koro- _sensei_ sambil menyiapkan pisau _anti-sensei_ di kantung celananya.

Padahal, yang memberitahu bahwa Gakushuu boleh ikut itu Karasuma- _sensei_ yang disuruh oleh Koro _-sensei_. Mana mungkin, Koro _-sensei_ muncul dihadapan anak kelas lain. Nagisa yang memperhatikan Karma lalu menghampiri pemuda yang selalu memakai luaran hitam itu.

"Karma- _kun_? Kau mau kemana? Bisnya sudah mau datang."

Karma menghentikan langkahnya. Bukannya menjawab, ia malag bertanya balik pada Nagisa. "Kau tahu Asano bersama kita?"

Nagisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Koro _-sensei_ hanya mengundang Asano-kun dari kelas A untuk bergabung bersama kita," tutur Nagisa.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Karma. Nagisa yang melihatnya segera mencairkan suasana. "Karma _-kun_ , ayo kita ke bis. Sesampainya di Pulau Okinawa, kita akan menjalankan rencana kita."

Karma akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengikuti Nagisa menuju bis. Kursi sudah terisi semua. Satu kosong di sebelah Sugino dan satu kosong di sebelah Gakushuu. Nagisa lalu melangkah ke arah Sugino dan duduk di sebelah si rambut hitam.

Karma melirik Nagisa seakan mengisyaratkan 'kenapa-kau-duduk-di-situ'. Nagisa malah tidak melihat dan asik mengobrol bersama Sugino. Mau tak mau, Karma berjalan ke tempat Gakushuu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Gakushuu yang melihat Karma, langsung menyeringai kecil.

"He~ Ditinggal oleh temanmu?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Asano- _kun_ ," balas Karma ketus.

Bis akhirnya melaju ke pelabuhan yang akan membawa mereka menuju Okinawa. Karma mengenakan headset sedangkan Gakushuu hanya diam. Meski anak-anak 3-E yang lain nampak ramai, Gakushuu dan Karma sama sekali tidak mau ikut-ikutan keramaian mereka.

AC di dalam bis membelai lembut surai merah dan wajah Karma. Membuat _ace_ dari kelas 3-E ini perlahan memejamkan matanya. Gakushuu menoleh dan melihat Karma yang memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kepala Karma yang bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang.

 _'Lucu sekali,'_ batin Gakushuu. Tangannya lalu ia gunakan untuk menyandarkan kepala pemuda bermarga Akabane itu ke bahunya. Tak lama, alam mimpi pun ikut menyapa dirinya.

 **~Event Dea~**

Bis berhenti dan Karma terbangun dari tidurnya sambil beberapa kali mengusap matanya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Gakushuu sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Reflek, ia menjauh dari Gakushuu saat menyadari bahwa ia bersandar di bahu si anak Ketua Dewan itu.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, Karma."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan nama depan?"

"Sejak kapan ya?"

Mata Gakushuu teralih ke arah depan seakan menyuruh Karma keluar. Karma menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar. Ia sedang tidak ada niat untuk meladeni Gakushuu. Anak-anak 3-E nampak semangat sekali melihat pelabuhan dan sebuah kapal besar yang akan mengangkut mereka.

Terlihat Koro- _sensei_ yang sedang menyembunyikan wujudnya dan masuk ke kapal dengan cepat. "Nurufufufufu~ Karma- _kun_ tidak akan tahu aku di sini~"

Satu persatu, anak-anak 3-E mulai menaiki kapal dan berada di bagian belakang untuk menikmati pemandangannya. Setelah mereka dan barang naik, kapal melaju dari pelabuhan menuju Pulau Okinawa. Anak-anak 3-E bingung kenapa tidak ada Koro _-sensei._ Tapi, mereka yakin gurita kuning itu ada di sana dan sedang mengalami mabuk laut.

"Perjalanan berjam-jam menuju... TEMPAT 'BERSENANG-SENANG'!" ujar anak kelas 3-E serempak dan Karma hanya menyeringai kecil—nampak mengabaikan putra tunggal Asano yang nampak tak mengerti—saat puluhan pasang mata melihat pulau indah itu sudah dekat.

 _'Nampaknya, ini akan menjadi ajang mengerjai Karma-_ kun _yang paling menyenangkan,'_ batin Koro _-sensei._

 **~Event Dea~**

"Wah~ _Kirei yo_ ~" ujar Sang Gadis Hijau yang memiliki _seat number_ 7 itu.

Dengan semangat mereka turun dan menjelajahi pulau itu. Barang-barang mereka sudah diturunkan oleh petugas hotel. Terlihat payung-payung lebar yang biasa ada di pantai lengkap dengan kursi panjangnya.

"Jangan main dulu. Ini masih siang," ujar Karasuma _-sensei_ yang nampak dadakan menjadi wali kelas.

Gakushuu yang tujuan utamanya adalah untuk mengungkap rahasia kelas 3-E sepertinya merasa terabaikan. Matanya mencari-cari si pemuda merah yang ternyata sudah berbaur dengan Nagisa, Kayano, dan Sugino.

"Aish, aku malah seperti anak hilang di sini," gumamnya. "Tapi, aku akan mengungkap rahasia yang kelas kalian sembunyikan, Karma _-kun_. Jadi, bersiaplah," tambahnya masih bergumam.

Semua orang masuk ke hotel dan mendapatkan kamarnya masing-masing. Karma sedikit bingung, karena ia dan Gakushuu mendapat kamar di lorong yang berbeda. Separuh di lorong 1, separuh lagi di lorong 2. Tapi, ia dan Gakushuu mendapat lorong yang berdekatan dengan kamar guru.

" _Kono tako_...," desis Karma.

Karma berjalan duluan diikuti Gakushuu di belakangnya. Namun, Karma malah berhenti di depan kamar Karasuma _-sensei_ dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Ngapain kau di depan kamar wali kelasmu?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma nyaris menyemburkan tawanya saat tahu bahwa Gakushuu menganggap Karasuma- _sensei_ sebagai wali kelas 3-E. "Aku ingin bicara dengannya dan itu bukan urusanmu, Ketua OSIS," balas Karma dengan nada agak ketus.

Pintu kamar bernomor 30 di kelas eksekutif itu terbuka dan menampilkan Karasuma Tadaomi yang _topless_ dan rambutnya turun. Nampaknya, ia baru saja membasuh wajah. "Ada apa, Akabane?"

Dengan cuek, ia masuk ke kamar Sang Guru Olahraga dan meninggalkan Gakushuu yang mematung di depan pintu. Berdesir rasa tidak enak dan kesal di hatinya setelah dicueki seperti itu oleh Karma.

Kesal karena di tinggal, Gakushuu memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. "Sial, apa aku memang menyukainya?" tanya Gakushuu entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba, seekor (atau sebuah) makhluk muncul di kamar Gakushuu sambil mengenakan pakaian malaikat yang nampak aneh dengan tubuhnya. "Mengapa engkau bersedih?" tanya makhluk itu.

Mendadak, suasana jadi berubah dan OOC banget. "Aku diabaikan," ujar Gakushuu sambil memasang wajah agak sedih.

"Kasihan sekali. Aku bisa membantumu kok."

"Benarkah...?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi, percaya saja padaku," ujar makhluk yang diketahui adalah Koro _-sensei_ yang menyamar menjadi malaikat. Gakushuu sebenarnya terlihat curiga dengan makhluk kuning aneh itu.

Gakushuu tidak membalas dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Nampaknya, Koro _-sensei_ bisa menghasut Gakushuu.

 **~Event Dea~**

Mereka sekarang berada di pinggir pantai dengan matahari yang perlahan mulai tenggelam. Tentu saja, Koro- _sensei_ ada di sana. Namun, ia bersembunyi dan menyamarkan dirinya di balik pasir di sebelah Gakushuu. Guru seksi 3-E—Irina Jelavic—juga ada di sana bersama Karasuma- _sensei_.

" _Nee,_ bagaimana jika kita bermain _game_?" tanya Bitch _-sensei_ sambil melambaikan beberapa kotak _pocky_ di genggamannya.

" _Pocky game_ 'kah?" tanya Maehara. Oh, dia nampak bersemangat.

Si Wanita Dewasa mengangguk. "Kalian sudah tau peraturannya 'kan?"

Anggukan kembali dilayangkan pada Bitch _-sensei._ "Aku sudah menyiapkan ini." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelas plastik berwarna hitam yang sudah diisi sumpit dengan ujung berwarna.

"Masing-masing ambil satu dan lihat warnanya. Kalau sama berarti kalian berpasangan. Dan kau..." Ia menatap Gakushuu. "...kau boleh ikut," tambahnya.

Gakushuu yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah pasir, menatap Koro _-sensei_ yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mendekat ke arah Bitch _-sensei_ dan duduk di sebelah kiri Isogai.

"Karasuma- _sensei_ akan berputar untuk menyodorkan gelas ini dan kalian mengambil satu. Namun, setelah di ambil, kalian harus langsung menutup warnanya agar tidak ada yang melihat," jelas Bitch _-sensei_ dan mengerling ke arah Karasuma _-sensei_ yang menunjukkan guratan kesal di dahinya.

Satu persatu, semua orang mendapatkan sumpitnya dan setelah ada aba-aba dari wanita bernama belakang Jelavic ini, semua orang mengangkat sumpitnya dan mulai mencari pasangan mainnya. Karma mengela nafas lega saat warna sumpitnya dan Nagisa sama.

"Nagisa," ujarnya sambil melambaikan sumpitnya.

Sementara, Gakushuu mendapatkan pasangan seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki _seat number_ 8—Kanzaki Yukiko. Gakushuu menatap pasir, mencari keberadaan Koro- _sensei_ yang sudah menghilang.

"Warna biru!"

Terlihat pasangan Maehara dan Isogai yang maju ke depan. Wajah Maehara nampak sumringah. Sementara, Isogai menunjukkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Yang di nilai adalah seberapa pendek sisa _pocky_ yang kalian bisa sisakan. Semakin pendek, semakin besar kesempatan untuk menang," ujar guru Bahasa Inggris itu.

Maehara dan Isogai bersiap dengan posisi mereka. Setelah aba-aba dimulai, mereka perlahan menggigit biskut panjang itu. Puluhan pasang mata memandang adegan itu. Gigi mereka sampai terlihat dan tak lama, mereka menjatuhkan sisa _pocky-_ nya di atas sebuah piring _._

Wajah Isogai memerah padam dan Maehara merangkulnya. "Kita pasti menang, Isogai," ujar pemuda ber- _seat number_ 22 itu.

Bitch _-sensei_ sudah memegang kamera dan merekam setiap anak yang maju. Katanya sih, untuk dijadikan dokumentasi. "Warna merah!"

Karma menarik tangan Nagisa untuk maju ke depan dan memasang posisi. "Nagisa, ini cuma permainan," bisik Karma. "Biarkan aku saja yang mendekatimu," tambahnya dan perlahan maju setelah ada aba-aba.

Gakushuu hanya bisa memandang Karma dan Nagisa dengan wajah dingin dan kaku. Ia melihat mata Karma yang menoleh ke bawah dan kakinya bergerak dan menginjak pasir dan membuat bibir mereka yang nyaris bersentuhan terlepas dan membuat sisa _pocky_ itu terjatuh ke piring.

"Yaahh," sorak yang lain.

Dalam hati, Gakushuu tertawa iblis. Namun, di ekspresi wajahnya hanya ada seringai , ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari sana dan menjauh dari kerumunan. "Mereka itu, berisik."

Tiba-tiba, Gakushuu merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya. Menemukan makhluk kuning aneh itu di belakangnya. Tak menyadari puluhan pasang mata menatapnya dengan horor. Gakushuu menghela nafas, nampak tak bersemangat.

"Aku gak suka lihat Karma dekat-dekat orang lain," ujarnya mendadak.

"Kamu suka sama dia?"

Hening, Gakushuu tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yang di anggap Koro- _sensei_ sebagai 'iya'. "Anak Ketua Dewan bisa suka sama orang juga ya," ujar Koro _-sensei_ dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tidak yakin rasa kesal itu bisa dibilang 'suka' atau tidak."

Ia lalu meninggalkan Koro _-sensei_ dan berjalan masuk ke hotel. Memunggungi _sunset_ yang terlihat indah. Meninggalkan Karma yang bingung melihat sikapnya.

 **~Event Dea~**

"Koro _-sensei_."

Nagisa membuka pintu kamar Koro- _sensei_ sambil membawa pisau _anti-sensei_ di saku celananya. "Ada apa memanggilku malam-malam?"

"Boleh _sensei_ minta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu saja, _sensei_. Ada apa memangnya?"

Koro- _sensei_ lalu mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. Nagisa yang mengeluarkan pisaunya dan hendak menusuk si gurita mendadak terhenti.

"Benarkah?" tanya Nagisa.

"Hanya kau yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini. Kalau berhasil, _sensei_ akan kasih hadiah 1 tentakel," bujuk Koro- _sensei_ dengan wajah memelas.

Nagisa menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, Koro _-sensei_. Tapi, jangan satu. Tiga ya, _sensei_?" tawar Nagisa.

Koro _-sensei_ nampak diam, sepertinya sedang berpikir. "Baiklah, jika misi ini berhasil akan ku berikan 3 tentakelku," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Nagisa mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan berjabat dengan Koro _-sensei_. Ia lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju lorong kamarnya. Saat ia baru berjalan sebentar, ia melihat Karma di belokkan dan Karma balas memandangnya.

"Habis dari mana, Nagisa?"

"A-Ah, hanya berjalan-jalan saja..."

"Lusa jadi 'kan rencana pembunuhannya?"

Nagisa mengangguk. "Tentu saja, di siang dan malam hari." Mata Nagisa melihat ke arah pintu besar di hadapan lift yang barusan Karma naiki.

"Ada orang di sana," ujar Nagisa dan membuat Karma menoleh juga.

 _'Itu targetnya!'_ batin Nagisa. "Bisa coba kau lihat, Karma-kun? Aku masih ada keperluan dengan anak-anak lain. _Jaa na_!" ujar Nagisa dengan cepat dan berlari menuju lorong kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Nagisa...?" gumamnya dan perlahan mendekati pintu kaca satu arah itu dan membukanya.

Terlihat Gakushuu sedang bersandar pada besi balkon besar yang ada di sana. Karma masuk dan pintu itu tertutup. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa Koro _-sensei_ ada di sisi pintu yang lain.

Gakushuu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Karma di sana. "Ada apa menghampiriku?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Kau terlihat aneh tadi. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal otak cerdasmu itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Karma balas bertanya dengan sarkastik.

"Memang ada yang mengganjal dan ganjalan itu tidak hilang," ujar Gakushuu sambil menatap langit yang kini berbintang.

"Heh, ternyata orang sepertimu bisa mendapat masalah ya, Ketua OSIS."

Gakushuu diam, membuat Karma menaikkan alisnya. Si Ketua OSIS perlahan mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Karma. Jika ia memajukan kepalanya, mungkin bibirnya dan Karma bisa bersentuhan. Namun, ia tak melakukannya dan hanya diam.

Wajah Karma memerah saat menyadari jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Namun, ia hanya mematung. Ia bisa melihat sirat mata yang tak biasa di mata Gakushuu. Seperti... kekecewaan. Jantung Karma berdetak kencang dan cepat.

Namun, telinga Karma dapat menangkap suara-suara berisik di balik pintu kaca. Gakushuu lalu melangkah mundur dan berbalik menuju pintu kaca. "Selamat malam, Akabane," ujarnya dan melangkah keluar.

Dada Karma merasa tidak nyaman saat Gakushuu menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Ia baru saja ingin mencegah Gakushuu keluar, namun ia sedikit terlambat. Akhirnya, Karma juga memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana dan menemukan lorong yang sepi.

Karma masih bisa melihat punggung Asano beberapa meter darinya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan agak jauh dan memperhatikan punggung Gakushuu yang tegap. _'Sial, apa yang terjadi padaku?'_ batin Karma.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua menjadi yang terakhir sampai di restoran. Mata Karma menangkap Nagisa yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Kebetulan, ia ingin membicarakan hal tidak nyaman ini dengan Nagisa yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Nagisa, ada yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Asano."

Nagisa sedikit kaget saat mendengar nama Gakushuu keluar dari bibir Karma. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Nampaknya, Nagisa sudah memesankan makanan untuknya. Karena, ada seorang pelayan datang dan meletakkan makanan di depan Karma. "Apa kau tak merasakan ada yang aneh dengannya?"

"Kau memperhatikannya terus ya, Karma _-kun_. Aku saja tidak tahu."

Wajah Karma memerah lagi dan membuat Nagisa nyaris menyemburkan tawanya. "Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Nagisa.

"Aku... tidak tahu, Nagisa," jawab Karma. "Jantungku berdebar dengan tak normal saat berada bersamanya. Seakan, keberadaannya bisa meledakkan jantungku kapan saja."

Nagisa hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Karma dan menyimpulkan bahwa Karma memang menyukai Gakushuu.

 **~Event Dea~**

Hari demi hari telah mereka lalui dan kelas 3-E sudah berkali-kali mencoba membunuh Koro- _sensei_ secara diam-diam. Karena, ada Gakushuu di sana dan rahasia mereka tidak boleh terbongkar. Namun, mereka masih tidak bisa membunuh Koro _-sensei_.

Sementara, Gakushuu menjadi objek yang terlupakan, hanya bisa memandangi anak-anak kelas 3-E yang nampak asik dengan urusannya masing-masing. Hanya gitar akustik miliknya yang menemaninya.

Ia mengambil gitar itu dan memainkannya. Lalu, mulutnya terbuka dan melantunkan lagu.

" _I wanna dance the night away with you_ _._ _I wanna love because you taught me to_ _._ _I wanna laugh all your tears away_ _._ _I wanna sing 'cause every single note and word it's just for you_."

Lagu 'Notes and Words' milik ONE OK ROCK yang ia pilih. Nagisa yang berada di dekat Karma mendengar secuil lirik lagunya. Membuat Nagisa mengerti, bahwa Gakushuu nampaknya sedang menyampaikan perasaannya. Tangan Nagisa bergerak untuk menepuk pundak Karma.

"Karma- _kun_. Dengar."

" _Hope it's enough_?"

"Hampiri dia, Karma-kun," ujar Nagisa dan mermbuat Karma bangkit berdiri lalu menghampiri Gakushuu yang masih sibuk dengan lagunya.

" _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_ _._ _And hope one day you'll learn the words and say_ _._ _That you finally see, how I feel_ _..._ "

Saat Gakushuu mau masuk ke _reff_ , ia melihat Karma berdiri di hadapannya. Memunggungi matahari yang tepat ada di belakang kepala Karma dan menyinari tubuhnya.

 _'Sial, dia nampak... cantik,'_ batin Gakushuu.

Wajah Karma nampak menunjukkan rona merah. "Kenapa, Akabane?"

"Jangan panggil nama keluargaku, Gakushuu...," ujar Karma.

Gakushuu lalu meletakkan gitarnya dan berdiri menghampiri Karma. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

"Aku... tidak membencimu," jawab Karma.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan membuat wajah mereka berhadapan. "Aku pun begitu. Tapi, boleh ngomong sesuatu?"

Karma mengangguk. "Boleh."

"Aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali. Jadi, dengar baik-baik. Kalau boleh jujur, perjalanan ini cukup membosankan. Karena, anak kelas 3-E nampak sibuk sendiri dan aku merasa terabaikan. Tapi, ini juga menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Karena, aku sudah membuka gerbang hatimu. Jadi, bolehkah aku berjalan masuk dan menyusuri hatimu, Karma?"

Awalnya, Karma cengo saat mendengar kata-kata Gakushuu. Namun, ia sadar bahwa Gakushuu sedang menyatakan cintanya.

"Gak romantis banget, sumpah," jawab Karma sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Emang begini, mau gimana lagi?"

Kedua tangan Gakushuu melingkar pinggang Karma dan menariknya dalam pelukkan. Dunia serasa milik berdua. Sepertinya, mereka tidak sadar bahwa anak kelas 3-E dan ketiga guru sedang memandangi mereka dengan muka cengo.

Setelah melepas pelukkan, jari si iris _amethyst_ memegang dagu Karma dan menariknya dalam ciuman. Perempuan-perempuan yang ada di situ langsung berteriak heboh dan mengeluarkan berbagai alat dokumentasi yang tak bisa disebutkan semua.

Gakushuu memberi jarak diantara bibir mereka.

"Terima kasih, sudah membiarkanku melakukan perjalanan di dalam hatimu, Karma."

 **~Trip to Your Heart END~**

 **~Omake~**

Suatu hari di kelas 3-E...

"Koro _-sensei_."

" _Nanda,_ Nagisa- _kun_?"

"Saya ingin menagih janji anda."

"Janji yang mana ya, Nagisa _-kun_?"

Nampaknya, Koro _-sensei_ lupa. Atau, pura-pura lupa?

"Tiga tentakel ketika saya berhasil menjodohkan Asano- _kun_ dan Karma-kun."

"Nampaknya _sensei_ tidak ingat, N-Nagisa- _kun_."

" _Minna-san_. Tarik!"

Tubuh Koro- _sensei_ langsung masuk ke dalam jebakan dan ditembaki. Berdoa saja ya, untuk nasib Koro _-sensei_. Sementara, di halaman belakang gedung 3-E...

"H-Hmg.. G-Gaku..."

"Diam Karma, jangan menggeliat dan berisik."

"K-Kerasan sedikit... Ah! Begitu..."

"Enak 'kan?"

Karma mengangguk. "Tanganmu memang pas... hh..ng..."

Terlihat, Gakushuu sedang memijit punggung Karma yang nampak sakit setelah menjalani liburan musim panas bersama Gakushuu.

Dan sesekali, Gakushuu memberikan 'tanda' di leher Karma.

 **~Omake END~**


End file.
